Unaware Attraction
by WithoutWingsX
Summary: Vegeta's and Bulma's relationship, how it blossoms over time. Can these two very stubborn people find what they need in each other? Or is Vegeta too arrogant?
1. High Tensions

**Unaware Attraction**

_DZB Disclaimer- I do not own, or in any part claim to own Dragon Ball, or Dragon Ball Z. This is just written for amusement, and the characters do not belong to me._

_I have recieved a review that asked me to clarify the ages. I had honestly forgot to do so, and am glad this was brought to my attention. In this version, Bulma is 17, but recieves alot of freedom from her parents. Vegeta is about to turn 18._

_Chapter One- High Tensions_

"WOMAN I request something to eat, now." A scream came from the kitchen directed toward Bulma.

"Okay your highness, coming right up." Then all you could hear was a surprised gasp and a roar as a blinding light erupted from the kitchen. Mr. Brief ran into the damaged room with his wife in tow.

"What's going on here," he said, and then his eyes widened as he saw Vegeta with his face and clothes covered in what looked like lunch and Bulma with her shirt burned and torn to shreds.

"This, this baka screamed and doused me in this awful food." Vegeta hissed. Bulma growled then let out a scream.

"He deserved it, and he ruined my favorite shirt, his Ki blast could have killed me!"

"Well you started it, crazy woman" Vegeta shot back as Bulmas face began to darken. In one fluid motion Bulma tackled Vegeta, but the strong Sayian held his ground and pulled her into the air by the remains of her collar. Bulma hissed and spit, desperately scratching Vegetas wrists to make him put her down.

"Put me down!" she yelled.

"You asked for it," and Vegeta dropped her in an ungraceful heap on the floor. He then stomped up the stairs to his room, growling the whole time.

"That's right, you better run…." Bulmas screams bounced off his receding back. Her dad silenced her before she could cause any more damage. The Cleaner Bots started to enter the kitchen and repair the mess the two had caused.

"What were you thinking," Bulmas mom's wide eyes peeked out from behind her father. "He is a guest; you _are_ the one who invited him to stay here. Not to mention the fact that darling man is going through so much." Although Vegeta was arrogant and rude, Bulmas mother still fawned over him like he was her son.

"I know, I know" Bulma muttered as she made her way to her bedroom. "I must have been out of my mind when I said he could stay with us." As Bulma passed Vegetas bedroom she heard only silence. She peeked through the barely open door and saw an empty room and an open window. 'Dang Sayian can fly' she thought to herself. As she neared her room she could hear the blasts and grunts coming from the gravity room, which of course her room was closest to. She discarded her ruined shirt and pulled on a tank top. Then she plopped on her bed, put the earphones in and turned up her mp3 player. But not even that could block out the racket Vegeta was making. Bulma soon fell into a dreamless sleep, lured by the sunlight streaming onto her bed.

Next thing she knew, she was awake with an angry Prince dragging her out of her room through the window and into the Gravity Chamber by her armpits. "What did you do that for" she growled as she looked up at the angry man. Although he was only an inch taller than her, he somehow managed to always tower over her and look down at her. "I was napping monkey boy," she snapped at him.

"Fix it, woman." Vegeta pointed toward the contraption in the center of the gravity room. The control panel was sparking and obviously broken. Bulma groaned and walked toward the dysfunctional piece of equipment.

"I will fix it, but first you need to address me by my name, you arrogant chump," she smirked at him, coping one of his annoying expressions. Vegeta just growled and next thing Bulma knew, she was dangling by one arm, at least 10 feet in the air away from the floor. Vegeta had her suspended in the air and an evil look on his always grumpy face.

"How about you fix it, or you will have a few broken bones," then he smirked right back at her, and dropped her. She screamed but luckily Vegeta was just making an example. He caught her centimeters before she hit the hard ground. She reached out her hand to slap him, but he caught it with ease. "Pathetic weakling," he said and he stomped up to the controls, dragging her by her arm with him. "Now fix it before I blow this room up with you in it," He shouted and stormed off, probably to the kitchen. The only thing Vegeta liked better than terrorizing her was eating them out of their house. She screamed some very colorful insults at his receding back. He merely turned around and fired a small but powerful Ki blast which would have took off her head but instead she ducked and it dented the wall. Bulma growled and got to work.

One hour and a few painful electrical shocks later, Bulma stepped into the kitchen and plopped down in one of the wooden chairs. She noticed a pile of dirty dishes stacked in the sink. The pile was so large it threatened to fall and fill the whole house with broken porcelain. Vegeta had definitely been here for a snack. Bulma thought about complaining but she didn't want to push Vegeta too far today. He seemed in an especially awful mood. Just then Bulmas mom decided to sweep down the staircase in one of her revealing dresses and promptly told Bulma that her father would be escorting her to a lovely dinner, so it would just be Bulma and Vegeta here tonight. Her mom wasn't expecting to be back until tomorrow, because of the diner's location next to a quaint bed and breakfast.

Bulma inwardly complained. She knew that this was the perfect time to be murdered by Vegeta and as her mom left to get her father she grabbed the biggest kitchen knife she could, ran up the stairs and put it under her bed. Then she ran down, kissed her mother and father goodbye and settled down on the couch dreading when Vegeta came in to demand dinner.

A burnt, beaten and battered Vegeta walked in through the front door and barely made it to the living room chair before he promptly passed out. "You over did it Vegeta" Bulma said cheerfully. All she got in response was a rumble from the broken Prince. Bulma set out to prepare dinner. She put at least 10 pounds of meat into the frying pan and put enough rice in the cooker to feed a kingdom. Then she searched through her mom's well organized pile of cookbooks until she selected a book full of satisfying desserts. She quickly set to preparing 6 apple pies. She collected the needed apples from her mother's outdoor garden and searched the refrigerator in the other room until she found the pie crusts. One hour later the food was minutes away from being done, but the Sayian was still passed out on the chair.

Just then the doorbell rang and a pounding on the door indicated this was urgent. Bulma opened the front door and saw Yachma outside with his hands in his pockets, looking guilty. "What do you want," Bulma said harshly as she went to close the door in his face.

"I said I was sorry," Yachma said gruffly.

"SORRY, you are _sorry_. You should be on the ground begging for my forgiveness! After all you only went out with another girl on our 2 month anniversary! You didn't even bother to call me until 4 days after I had planned a perfect dinner for us! What is wrong with you?" Bulma fumed "I will make you sorry. I made it clear that that was your last chance buster. And you blew it. Was it worth that stupid date with that dumb blonde idiot?" Bulma stood there as her words began to have an effect on Yachma. Suddenly out of nowhere a burst of loud laughter interrupted their fight. Bulma glared over at Vegeta who was on the floor laughing so hard it looked like he couldn't breathe. "I have to go," Bulma said to Yachma then slammed the door in his face. Then she turned her mad gaze on Vegeta. Vegeta instantly sobered up, but he still had an arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

"You guys are like a bad TV show," Vegeta said. "The same thing every week," Then he gave a mean chuckle and headed off towards the kitchen. Bulma then realized the food was done and began to get the meal prepared. As she brought the huge banquet of food to the table, she took a small portion of the rice and meat, and a slice of apple pie and headed up to her room.

"My parents will be out until tomorrow," Bulma glanced back at Vegeta. "Just warning you, so you will have to wait until I wake up to get breakfast." Vegeta grimaced and Bulma stuck her tongue out at him. Vegeta then proceeded to throw the lamp from the middle of the dining table at her, but luckily Bulma had the thought to glue it down (after last time) so he came up empty handed. Next thing she knew she was hit in the head with a plastic spoon. Bulma had replaced all the metal spoons with plastic ones, so Vegeta couldn't cause so much damage when he got into one of his fowl moods.

"That's it," Bulma growled and a full-fledged war started in the kitchen. Bulma was armed with an array of spatulas and a few pens and pencils while Vegeta had a box of plastic silverware and a couple of paper plates. Preparation tools went flying as the first battle commenced. No kitchen appliance was safe when the two ran out of ammunition. Bulma had the idea to throw the toaster at Vegetas head, but he ducked and Bulma was hit with a flying orange. She screamed as she fell on her butt, but the flying objects didn't even stop for a second. Using a dinner tray as a shield Bulma slowly made her way to where Vegeta was sitting. He was so caught up in looking for more things to throw; he didn't even notice her until it way too late. She leaped onto his back and both of them tumbled onto the kitchen floor. The kitchen floor was littered with almost every object that had been neatly organized in the drawers. For a minute Bulma actually felt happy, like she had just had fun with a real person, but that charade was ruined when Vegeta picked her up and threw her across the room, barely missing the table. She landed with a thump on the sofa. She sat up and glared at Vegeta who was consuming the food without any silverware.

"Manners," Bulma yelled. Vegeta stopped, looked at her and smirked.

"Sorry, but my silverware seems to be in your hair," he said with a chuckle. Sure enough, the mirror showed a fork sticking in Bulmas long blue hair like an odd hair clip. She laughed and showed him the box of metal forks, which was cleverly hidden under the sink. Before giving him one, he had to promise not to cause any harm to her or the house with it. She knew how much damage he could cause with just a small metal fork. He quickly resumed eating, and Bulma rescued her meal from underneath the chair. She took it up the stairs and a few minutes later crept down and sighed with relief when she saw the kitchen was vacant. She put her dishes in the sink and turned around but she ran straight into a hard wall. She screamed as she realized the wall was a person, and heard Vegeta laugh. She tried to take a swing at him but he easily dodged and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down, ape face!" she screamed, tired of his annoying actions. She tried to grab his tail, but to no avail. He just laughed and flew up the stairs, depositing her in a heap at her door. "I will get you for this," she threatened as he went in his room and stuck his head out into the hall.

"Shut up baka," he said and closed the door with a resounding thud. She growled and slammed her door as she fell onto her bed. She then got back up, but on her speakers and started the hot water in the bath tub. A half hour later she was clean and snug in warm pajamas and the relaxing confines of her bed. She quickly fell into a deep sleep. Right before she passed out, she realized that she actually had fun today, with Vegeta! 'That was a first', she thought, then the blackness overtook her.

* * *

**I am so nervous! This is my first story! If you like please review, so I can decide to continue or not.**


	2. Affairs of the Heart

**Unaware Attraction**

Note: Bulma lives in the United States. She is American, and Vegeta looks American too.

Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ. If I did there would be way less violence and Frieza wouldn't be so ugly, and creepy.

_I have recieved a review that asked me to clarify the ages. I had honestly forgot to do so, and am glad this was brought to my attention. In this version, Bulma is 17, but recieves alot of freedom from her parents. Vegeta is about to turn 18._

_Chapter Two- Affairs of the Heart_

"AHHHHHHHH," Bulma screamed so loud if her parents were home they would have thought she was under attack. Bulma jumped out of her cozy bed, got down on her knees and reached for the kitchen knife before realizing who had woke her up. A horizontal floating Vegeta grinned down at her from her ceiling. She snorted and stood up again; embarrassed he had caught her off guard.

Bulma had woken up to a hand on her arm, and had immediately assumed the worst. She should have known Vegeta would have pulled something; it was in his nature to annoy.

When Bulma had first seen the Sayian Prince, she had thought of only his good looks. But after hearing him talk for a minute or two, she realized he was just a cocky know-it-all who thought he was superior to everyone. His handsome face was marred by the ever present smirk and angry expression. Not once had he ever called her Bulma, only woman or baka. She was fed up with his attitude, but she knew that it was her fault he was here in the first place. If only she hadn't suggested he live with her family…

She was pulled out of her thoughts and into the air by one arm as Vegeta dragged her to the kitchen. "Food, now," he said gruffly.

"What did I say? You weren't supposed to wake me up!" Bulma pouted. He just gave her an impatient look, and she knew better than to try his patience. Against her better judgment, she decided to play a trick on the grumpy prince. While making him his omelets, she added hot pepper powder to them. She grinned as she served him his meal. He consumed the abundance of food in under a minute. She patiently waited for the effect. Suddenly a panicked look came over his face. His eyes bugged out and he ran to the refrigerator. Grabbing the gallon of milk, he drank it in one gulp. But not even that could make a dent in the spicy taste. He jumped up and down and headed for the sink. He turned on the cold water, and stuck his mouth under the faucet.

A minute later he came up for air with a very, very angry look on his face. She backed away quickly, getting ready to run. He flew at her, faster than any person should be able to move. But Bulma was prepared, as he hefted her into the air; she clamped her hands onto his tail, causing him to drop back down to earth. She squeezed even harder and he collapsed onto the floor. Bulma was squashed underneath him and she wished she had had the foresight to move before hurting him. As she gasped for breath, Vegeta was really heavy, her grasp on his tail loosened. He ripped his tail away from her and glared at her, hatred in his eyes. Bulmas face was a perfect mask of dread.

In one fluid motion he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She struggled and clawed at his back, but his grasp was like iron. He walked out of the Capsule Corporation house and took to the air. They flew in silence for a minute; Bulma had all but stopped struggling.

"Where are you taking me?" Bulma asked in fear. His face was a stony mask and he reached over and chopped her in the neck, then blackness over took her as she passed out.

She woke up near a small stream. She was surrounded by woods. She didn't know where she was, her last memory was that stupid idiot knocking her out. She wandered uphill for a few minutes. All she had were her sleeping clothes and a hair tie. She was also dirty from lying in the mud.

"This isn't funny!" She yelled into the air. Only silences meet her pleas. "Seriously Vegeta, grow up! I was only joking around…." It was then she realized just how much of a predicament she was in. Trapped in a unknown territory with nothing for protection, wait! She suddenly remembered the emergency capsule sewn into all her clothes. Of course, each capsule contained a first aid kit, some other stuff, a clean body suit along with a modified set of Sayian armor. She remembered now.

When Vegeta first came to live with them, he demanded more armor made so he could accurately train. She had improved the armor and found out its scientific properties. The armor was strong; no normal human could break it, well easily that is. Because of her fascination with it, and her wilderness phase she had made replicas to fit her. She had put a capsule in all her clothes in case of a hostile takeover, living with Vegeta had made her paranoid for the first weeks. She had meant to remove them, but she had forgotten, luckily. She quickly ran up to a clearing right beside a crystal blue lake.

She tore the seam away and a capsule fell out of the hem of her shirt. She clicked the capsule and threw it in front of her. Luck was in her favor today. A sky blue bodysuit, a set of brown Sayian armor, a backpack that contained a first aid kit, a belt with two curved swords attached, and a pair of knee high brown leather buckled boots emerged in a cloud of smoke. There was also a bag of necessities (such as makeup, shampoo, soap, etc.) and a few protein bars in the tan Indian style backpack. Bulma quickly jumped in the lake and put her dirty clothes in the now empty capsule and shut it. She washed her hair and scrubbed herself clean. She found a towel in the bottom of the backpack and she dried off. Sliding into the bodysuit and armor, she placed the belt on her waist and put her hair in a braid down her back. She outlined her eyes in kohl and put a tint of red on her lips. Not to ruin her warrior façade, she took the black eyeliner and smudged two lines on each cheek, like Indian markings. She zipped up the oddly comfortable boots and slung the backpack over her shoulder. She devoured a protein bar and was on her way.

Following the lake she noticed a steady rise in terrain. Pretty soon the ground was tilting up and it was harder to walk. But Bulma, priding herself on her physical fitness, continued to trudge up the slope. Finally she saw a collection of huts, almost a town, over the ridge. 'Finally, civilization,' she thought to herself.

She ran as fast as her tired legs could to the town in the distance, maybe a little too fast. She tripped over a root and went rolling down the hill. She landed in a heap at the bottom, and the last thing she saw before passing out was concerned faces towering over her.

She woke up in a bed with a bag of ice on her throbbing forehead. She sat up and saw an older women sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. Bulma took in her current surroundings. She was in a small room that consisted of a bed, dresser, a chair and what looked like a round desk. On the floor there was an animal skin rug and the walls were covered with drawings of the wilderness and small squares of exotic animal fur. There was a door that was obviously the front door and an archway that let into a big room. The women rose from her place and moved toward Bulma.

"Konnichiwa" (hello) she said. "Daijoubu," (Are you ok) the women seemed genuine and sincere in her concern.

"Genki desu, dou shita no?" (Im fine, what happened?). Bulma was interrupted when a large bird flew into the room and onto Bulmas head. Bulma screamed, reverting into her best known language, English.

"Get it off me!" She squealed.

"Oh, you speak English?" the woman asked.

"Yes, now can you get this beast off me?" She shrieked. The woman just laughed and picked up the bird. Bulma brushed off her head and stared at the bird with distrust. The woman then heaved the bird out of the window.

"So where am I, and what happened?" Bulma asked.

"You rolled down the hill and hit your head on a rock. You were in pretty bad shape so I took you to my house. And you are in Kagawa, Japan."

"Ekk, I am all the way out here? I am from America, you know, North America, but thank you for helping me."

"Dear, it is my obligation, I am the village elder. Kind of like the mayor. You might want to thank the children who brought you here, though. If it wasn't for them you would be in way worse shape."

"Oh, well, is there a phone or something I can use to get transportation home?" Bulma asked.

"Well," the village elder blushed," we don't exactly have a phone. We are old fashioned here. But you can get some transportation in the city near here. My son can take you in his carriage." Bulma almost gasped. No phone! How did they survive, and a carriage, who in their right mind owns a carriage, what century is it here?

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted her train of thought. A muscular man walked in accompanied by a pretty woman and three children. The woman had on a long dress with an Indian pattern on it and the children looked between five and ten. Seeing Bulma awake, the smallest child hid behind the woman.

"Here he is," the Village elder said, "my son."

Bulma nodded her head in greeting. The tallest kid, a boy walked up to Bulma.

"You have blue hair, but you are still pretty. What's your name, mine is Ravis? I am eleven, and my sisters are seven and nine. Their names are Karis and Becca. My grandma is Karwabie, it's hard to pronounce. How old are you. You look different than everyone else in my village, and your clothes are weird. Did you make them...?" The kid rambled on.

"I'm Bulma, I am 17 and from America." Bulma replied to the chattering boy.

"America," His eyes widened. "Oh yeah, guess what, I am going with you to the city. I have been there before, twice. It's really big." Dang, this kid talked a lot. And of course, he was going with her.

"Thank you for your kindness," Bulma told the people, "But I have been stuck in the woods all day and really need to get going." Bulma tried to be polite, but she really needed to get home before Vegeta blew up her house.

"Why were you in the woods? And why are you so far from home?" The quiet woman asked her.

Bulma really didn't want to spend a bunch of time talking. Luckily for her, the man stepped in.

"Vearie, I am sure Bulma can tell Ravis and me on the way to the city, and then we will tell you. But we do need to get going before nightfall. You know how dangerous the road can be at night."

"How far away is the city, exactly?" Bulma wondered out loud.

"About 6 hours, and around 65 miles away, with horses," The man replied, and Bulma mentally slapped herself.

"Goodbye son," Karwabie said her goodbyes and gave Bulma, Travis, and her son a sack of fruit and a few bottles of water. The man embraced his wife (?) and children and they were off.

As they rode Bulma told them a modified version of why she was in the woods. Not wanted the people to panic about aliens, she just said she was dropped from a plane into the lake. They also wondered how she had the clothes if she didn't prepare for the woods. That led to her explaining the concept of capsules, which had not yet reached their village. That amazed the simple villagers; they just couldn't grasp the idea. They probably thought she was a witch.

An hour into the trip the man (which she discovered his name was Zed) stopped at a lake to allow the horses to drink. They set off again a few minutes later. She learned about their village ways, and customs. They didn't have electricity or running water, they chose the simple lifestyle. When she commented about their similarities to hippies, they just looked at her confused. Bulma soon fell into a deep sleep, lured by the sound of hooves hitting the path.

When she woke up, she felt well rested. The sun was just about to set. She noticed Zed looked worried.

"What's wrong," she yawned.

"I fear we are not there yet, and it is almost nightfall." He replied in a concerned voice.

"So?" She was confused, what was the big deal.

"At night the bandits look for cars and people to rob. I have been taught since a young age not to travel at night. It is very dangerous." His words worried Bulma. Bandits, she hated bandits.

"How longer until we reach the city?" she asked.

"Arrival in possibly an hour or two." He replied curtly. He looked over at his son, who was asleep in the cargo area of the carriage. Bulma realized he was scared for his son. She glanced at the sky. The sun slipped under the mountains in the distance and the sky gradually darkened. Soon the only light was provided by the full moon. The full moon! Bulma just realized that it was day in America. So when dawn hit here, the moon would be coming out at her house. And Vegeta was there, with his tail, and no control (in this story he can't control himself). She mentally chastised herself. Why did she have to make him mad today?

* * *

**Yay, the next chapter is out! **


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Unaware Attraction**

I have recieved a review that asked me to clarify the ages. I had honestly forgot to do so, and am glad this was brought to my attention. In this version, Bulma is 17, but recieves alot of freedom from her parents. Vegeta is about to turn 18.

_Chapter Three- Home Sweet Home_

They rode in silence. Why did she have to choose today to piss off Vegeta? She needed to get home, if there was a home to return to. She couldn't wait until they reached the city so she could buy a plane ticket and take a shower. Luckily, a credit card was included in her capsule supplies. A bump in the trail jolted her out of her thoughts.

"How much longer do you think it will be until we get to the city?" Bulma asked Zed.

"It should be only another twenty minutes or so," Zed replied. Bulma glanced over at the sleeping form of Ravis. He looked so peaceful; a contrast to his usual talkative personality. They continued along in silence unaware of the eyes watching them from the shadows.

Looking over his shoulder at Bulma, Zed began to speak but was suddenly interrupted by an arrow hitting Bulma's backpack. The startled girl let out a shriek and covered her head with her backpack. Not a second too late, for a second arrow lodged itself in the tan leather of her backpack. Bulma looked up in horror as she saw four cloaked horse riders surrounding the moving carriage. A taunt loaded bow was pointed at Zed and a gruff voice ordered them to stop the cart and get out. Bulma shook Ravis awake and quietly explained what was going on. 'My god, I am too young and beautiful to get robbed' Bulma mentally shrieked. She suddenly remembered the concealed daggers on her belt. 'Or maybe not,' she said, mentally smug and now protected.

Making her face look as scared as possible (not all of her fear faked) and making herself appear to be quivering, she joined Zed and Ravis on the side of the road. A loaded bow was pointed at them as the riders dismounted and surrounded them, at a distance.

"Oww, it hurts," Bulma screwed up her face making it hopefully look in pain and hunched over, holding her stomach. One of the captors cautiously approached her. Remembering everything she had been taught during her self-defense training (which she started after hearing about a young woman who was attacked while jogging) she prepared herself for the fight. The captor was now in striking distance and she slowly straightened her back. In one fluid motion she whipped out a dagger and threw it with deadly aim at the approaching bandit. It sliced the person across the cheek and caused their hood to fall down revealing a young man with spiky hair. He was too shocked by the slice on his cheek to stop her kick. The kick caught him under the chin, snapping his head back. But Bulma wasn't done; turning in a circle she yelled at Zed to get another one of the criminals and she kneed the man in the stomach. He sunk to the ground, clutching his sides and groaning. She chopped him in the neck and watched as he sunk to the ground, unconscious. She saw Zed had overpowered one of the other bandits and was running toward the third. Bulma set her sights on the smallest Bandit and drew her dagger.

The small person deftly removed their cloak and Bulma noticed it was a petite red headed woman. The woman drew a small straight edged dagger from her belt and began to circle Bulma. Bulma, not to be intimidated, copied a fighting stance Master Roshie had shown her. The woman leapt at Bulma, dagger out stretched, but Bulma dodged and tripped the woman as she skidded past. The woman turned in mid-fall and caught herself before she hit the ground. Again the woman leapt at Bulma, but this time the woman kicked Bulma in the leg. Her leg wobbled and Bulma fell to the ground. The bandit aimed a kick at her head, but Bulma caught it and flipped the red-head onto her back. Bulma then kicked the offender in the stomach and knocked her out with a swift punch to the temple. Bulma saw Zed had defeated the other two, and after they collected their things, they set off again.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, and the time passed quickly. Soon they approached the city's borders. Bulma, still full of adrenaline, was ready to run home (if necessary). As they trotted into the city, Bulma felt out of place on the carriage in comparison to the cars and subway. Luckily the sidewalks were large enough for the cart and they continued deeper into the metropolis. Passing numerous neighborhoods and gated communities, they finally stopped at the airport. Bulma hopped down from the carriage and said her goodbyes to Zed and Ravis. She asked them to wait for a second, as she went in and got some cash from the ATM machine. She handed Zed the couple hundred while he just looked at her, open mouthed.

"I cannot accept your money, Bulma." Zed tried to hand it back. Bulma just looked at him and pointed at the Capsule Corp advertisement billboard (they were in every city). He looked confused until she told him her last name. Then he just looked shocked, as he made the connection between the name on the billboards and her name. She just waved and set out to find the Airport Restrooms. After she cleaned up she decided to go purchase a ticket. Her clothes were dirty and torn, her hair messy and her makeup smeared. She walked up to the ticket counter.

"When is the next flight to the United States?" She asked the woman behind the counter. The woman peered from behind the desk, and then looked at her with distain.

"The next available flight is in three hours, there is one in a half-hour but we only have coach seats left open." The woman replied in a stuck-up voice.

"Well, Then I will take a coach seat, a private room please, and it needs to have a full bathroom. (Let me explain, the planes in this story have very expensive rooms that have beds and bathrooms, those are referred to as coach seats). I would also like to know where I can purchase a change of clothes, before the flight." The woman just sneered at Bulma.

"May I have your card, please?" she impatiently asked. (The cards are also identification cards).

"Sure," Bulma handed her American-Express over to the rude lady. The woman glanced at the name, and her jaw opened in surprise.

"Y...Y...You are Bulma Briefs," She stuttered.

"In fact I am," Bulma gave a smirk.

"Oh, of course Ms. Briefs here is your ticket, and there is a boutique near deporting station A." The woman looked like she might faint. Gone was the superior attitude and rude behavior, now she was just another employee trying to kiss Bulma's ass.

"Thank you," Bulma said curtly as she took her card and ticket and headed to the boutique.

The boutique had a very wide selection of cute dresses, in which Bulma bought as many as she could fit in her backpack. She kept her favorite in the front pouch. She had twenty minutes before departure, so she headed to a store selling cosmetics. There she bought a blue eye-shadow and a soft pink lipstick. She would show Vegeta that she could still look good even after he dropped her in the woods. She still had four minutes, so she bought a cute pair of heeled sandals that she saw in the window of a shop while she made her way toward the station. As she gave her ticket to the collector, she was led to her room. The flight would take seven hours, but it would be around seven o'clock PM when she got home. The airport was only ten minutes away from her house, so hopefully she could make it in time to prevent Vegeta from turning ape.

The plane took to the air, but she could barely feel it. After they had stopped ascending she went to examine the bathroom. The bathroom had a white marble countertop with gold swirls and flecks in it. The sink was a gold hue that matched the bathtubs facet. The bath tub was large and circular. On the shelves right above it were some expensive shampoos and conditioners, as well as bubble bath soap. Bulma started the water, making sure to add bubble bath, and she waited for it to fill up. A few minutes later the tub was full and filled with bubbles. As Bulma slid into the warm water, she could feel her cares melting away. After washing her hair and body, she exited the tub and drained it. She dried off and put on the pair of loose silk pajamas that she found in the dresser next to the bed. The bed was a queen size, with an abundance of pillows and silky smooth sheets. She sunk into the soft mattress and set the alarm clock so it would wake her up an hour before arrival. She then fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Yay!


	4. Animalistic Rage

Unaware Attraction

_Chapter Four- Animalistic Rage_

**Bulma**

Bulma woke with a start in the now cold bathtub. She checked the wall clock, and noticed she had been in the bathtub for over an hour! Wow, she thought as she scratched her head, I must have been out cold. Well that figures, being trapped in the woods can be tiring. Bulma thought back to her earlier adventures, and then she glanced at the clock.

"Well I still have some time to kill," She muttered out loud. She got up and dressed in her new clothes. She strapped on the shoes and brushed her damp hair out. But Bulma honestly could not do anything but worry. She finally made herself apply her makeup and she dried her hair with the wall dryer. Checking her reflection she was satisfied. Walking into the room that adjourned the huge bathroom, there was a couch equipped with a seat belt, and a table, bolted to the floor, that had magazines in the drawers. Bulma read through a few of the magazines until she came across a heart stopping article. The article was dated one month ago and was a caption accompanied by a picture. She furiously stared at the paper. The picture showed a handsome muscular man locked in a kiss with some singer. The article was about the mystery man and the country diva. But to Bulma this man was no mystery, it was her boyfriend, Yachma. Well now ex-boyfriend she thought with a sinister grin. She couldn't wait to plot her revenge, but first to the matter at hand.

"Passengers, we will be arriving in West City in a matter of minutes. Thank you for choosing Airier as your transportation provider," the voice from the intercom informed her. Bulma was happy to get off this plane and save her house from the ape face.

**Vegeta**

Vegeta had felt grumpy all day. He had been more short tempered than usual, and had felt the urge to kill someone, more than once. First he had to answer the blasted phone, just to find out that the man scientist and his harpy were going to stay at whatever for another few days. Then the hag came on with her stupidly cheerful voice to ask to speak to the woman he had dropped in the woods. Oops, he had just told the idiotic female that she was out. And to make matters worse, Vegeta was starving. The other harpy hadn't been there to cook him food, and now he was regretting his decision to abandon her. But it was her fault, she should have known better than to piss off the Prince of the Sayians! He would have gone and brought her home, but he forgot where he put her. He had continued to fly for an hour or two, and then just dumped her.

The point was, Vegeta knew something was off, and he knew it wasn't good. But it was almost nightfall, and maybe he would feel better with some quiet sleep. But what would he eat; he had already consumed the fridge, and tried to eat the annoying black cat. But his stomach was a bottomless pit, and he would pass out if he wasn't fed soon. Vegeta went over to the couch and plopped down. He sat there for a minute before promptly falling asleep.

**Bulma**

Bulma flew out of the airport with her backpack trailing behind her. She waved at a cab and jumped in. She showed the driver her ID and told him if he floored it, she'd pay him triple. The man slammed on the gas and was weaving through traffic at the speed of light. When they finally reached the Capsule Corp. front gate, Bulma threw the driver the cash and made a beeline for the front door. The sun was sinking below the horizon much too quickly for Bulma's liking. As she practically kicked down the door into the darkened room, an unnerving sight met her.

A pair of dark eyes was watching her from the dark. She felt her heart quicken and tried to keep her breathing steady. A low growl admitted from the shadows in front of her. Bulma flipped on the light switch and saw Vegeta crouched on the couch, teeth bared and with a strange look in his eyes. Bulma had never been so scared in her life. Vegeta sniffed the air then locked his animalistic eyes on hers. She slowly backed away from him, causing him to tilt his head slightly to the side. She didn't know what was up with him. Goku had never acted like this during the night of the full moon. Bulma knew that her father kept a tranquilizer dart in the left kitchen drawer. She thought she could take him out if she could only make it there. One shot wouldn't take out a Sayian, but five might. She slowly made her way to the kitchen, with Vegeta's eyes following her every movement. Almost there, Bulma was scared to even breathe. She knew it was now or never. She reached into her bag and drew out the metal first aid box, and flung it at Vegeta and made a break for the gun. She heard a surprised gasp and the sound of metal being twisted. She gulped and fumbled for the drawer handle. She yanked it open and reached for the gun. She had a hold on it when she was tackled to the ground. She looked up and saw Vegeta.

Pointing the gun above his back, so he couldn't see, she prepared to shoot him.

Bang! The dart hit home and Vegeta uttered a growl, she fired four more rounds in him, and prepared to shoot again, but at the last second he sluggishly move out of the range, and Bulma felt a stinging pain on her stomach. Oh crap, she thought as Vegeta fell down next to her, and she was instantly out.

* * *

**Why is Vegeta acting like this, will he even remember it tomorrow? What will happen with Mr and Miss Briefs out of commission for a few days? Guess you will just have to wait and see!**


	5. The Harvest Moon?

**Unaware Attraction**

_Chapter 5- The Harvest Moon?_

Bulma woke to something furry tickling her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw a weird furry thing near her face! She tried to sit up, but something heavy and warm was on the right half of her body. She rubbed her eyes using her un-trapped arm, and saw that she was on the kitchen floor. She felt and prickling on her stomach and saw a dart protruding from it. She looked over and saw what was squishing her. It was Vegeta, with a bunch of darts covering his back. Then the flood of memories from last night rushed back. Bulma plucked the dart out of her, and then Vegeta. She heard a growl emit from the unconscious prince. Bulma tried to push him off, but he was too heavy. She pulled his tail, but that didn't help either. Then, the tail wound itself around her waist. Crap, she though, now I am really stuck.

She tried to unwind the tail from her waist, but it wouldn't bulge, instead, it just tightened. Oh crap, she thought a she lay there, practically suffocating. She pulled a lot of darts out of his back, so that means he would probably be out for a while. Then she had a fabulous idea, because she was a genius, of course.

"Wake up Vegeta, its breakfast time!" She yelled at the sleeping man. All he did was let out an unconscious huff, and staying asleep. "You are going to miss out on all this food!" She tried again, to no avail. "Vegeta, wake up you arrogant jerk, or I won't feed you for a week!" She screamed at his, right into his ear. Next thing she knew she was pressed against the floor, with a heavy prince pinning her arms down.

"What the heck!" He yelled. "What is wrong with you, and what are you doing in... my….. room?" He looked around and realized their surroundings. He uncurled his tail from her waist and stood up, and noticed the mess the kitchen was in. "What happened here?" He demanded.

"You don't remember what happened last night?" (LOL) she asked him.

"No, what do you mean?" He looked sincerely confused. Bulma explained what had happened, and his eyes widened in disbelief. "Bulma," he asked, "What kind of moon was it last night?" He asked her with fear oddly evident in his voice. Bulma ran over to the computer, and found a moon calendar.

"Umm, let's see, a full moon." He sighed with relief, "Wait, I take that back, it was a harvest moon." The Sayian backed away from her. "What's wrong, Vegeta," She asked.

"N...Nothing, never mind," he said as he ran up the stairs to his room.

"You forgot breakfast!" She yelled at his receding back.

"I'm not hungry," He replied, and he jaw dropped in disbelief. Vegeta, not hungry, what in the world was going on?

* * *

**I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to update soon. So what is the deal with the Harvest Moon, and is Vegeta scared (that's a first)! Find out next chapter, on Dragon Ball Z (insert masculin voice)**


	6. Home late and dinner dates

**Unaware Attraction**

_Chapter 6- Home late and dinner dates_

"Vegeta," Bulma said as she knocked on his door, "Open up, I have a plate for you." If that's what you would call it. Bulma had brought up a serving tray with plates of food covering it. She knew that Vegeta was in a weird mood, but he needed food!

"Go away," a gruff voice growled through the door.

"You are impossible," Bulma yelled and she turned the doorknob. "I'm coming in, but please let me know if you're naked or something." She added. As she pushed the door open, she saw the prince sitting on the bed with his knees tucked to his chest, his face devoid of any emotion. "Come on Vegeta," Bulma said as she put the food on the nightstand and crawled on the bed to sit across from him. Vegeta looked at her funny, and she smiled and tilted her head. He scooted away from her, and she scooted closer to him. He backed himself into the corner of the bed farthest away from her, so his back was pressed against the headboard. She copied his movement and laughed at his expression. "Am I making you uncomfortable Vegeta?" She asked him mockingly.

"Yes, I don't like ugliness being so close," He shot back at her. She promptly stuck her tongue out at him.

"I was trying to be nice you jerk," She said, lowering her eyes to look sad. He just growled, and pushed her lightly in the arm.

"I am the Prince of Sayians….. And"

"And I am awesome, blah, blah, blah," Bulma interrupted him.

"Hmph," He looked at her disdainfully. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, the idiot and man scientist are going to out for another few days." Bulma looked at him confused, until she realized who he was talking about.

"What?" She shrieked, causing Vegeta wince. "What do you mean another few days?" Bulma leapt up from the bed and ran to her room. Vegeta mentally sighed, and reached for the food.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bulma yelled into the receiver.

"Bulma, Bunny wants to stay here for another few days, it's perfectly fine." Her dad calmly replied. Bulma gripped the phone tightly in her hand.

"Dad, I am thinking you forgot about tomorrow!" She said anger evident in her voice.

"What is tomorrow?" Her confused dad asked.

"The charity dinner was tomorrow, and all the celebrities and big company owners are supposed to attend!" Bulma screeched.

"Then you can go for us, Bulma," her dad said.

"With who, Yachma and me are done!"

"I know, Bulma, give the phone to Vegeta please."

"Why do you want to talk to that ugly baka," Bulma said, what was her dad up to?

"Just going to discuss one of the GR updates, and I will think about your dilemma," her dad said. Bulma stormed down the hall and threw the phone at the eating Vegeta.

**Vegeta**

"What are you saying old man? You cannot be serious, right?" Vegeta yelled into the phone.

"Ok Vegeta, but that means no more Gravity room updates, and I had found a way to increase the gravity to 4,000. But if you really feel that way, I guess that's better for me."

"Are you trying to blackmail me, The Sayian Price? Nobody dares to do that to me! I invented blackmail old man, and you better be careful or I might just have to kill you!" Vegeta growled.

"Vegeta, you might want to think about it carefully, your pride or no GR, your choice."

"Fine, but if I accidentally kill someone, it is going to be placed on you!" Vegeta slammed the phone down, but cursed when it smashed into a million pieces.

"Vegeta what was that…" Bulma poked her head in the door, but her face began to darken when she saw the smashed device. "You arrogant jerk, that was a new phone!" She screamed and slammed his door. He could still hear her growling as she stomped down the hall into her room.

Bulma waited outside the house, with her dress on and purse clutched in her hand. She was waiting for her date; her father had called her back on the house phone and told her she had a surprise date. Suddenly she saw Vegeta storm out of the house, dressed in a suit. Bulma would never admit to saying it, but Vegeta looked, human. He growled and stomped over to her.

"Let's go, woman." He huffed.

"What?" Suddenly she realized the truth. "Ah! I am going to kill my dad, you are my date?"

"Yes, and don't think for a moment I wanted this. The evil man genius forced me to do this. So let's go."

"No, I don't want to go with you." But Vegeta wouldn't take no for an answer. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, and signaled a cab. The man in the cab just looked at them, but pulled over nonetheless.

"Woman you better tell this man where we are going," Vegeta said as he threw Bulma into the car and sat down. Bulma gave the man the address, and entertained herself by shooting dirty looks at Vegeta. Soon they were there, and Bulma paid the cab driver, and he drove off saying something about crazy rich people. Bulma glanced up at the mansion in awe; it was more like a Palace. They walked in and were pointed toward the dining hall by the butler. Vegeta reluctantly let Bulma take his arm, but only because her dad would have made him. As they walked in the enormous hall, a table overflowing with food greeted them. Sitting in the chairs were the most influential people in the world, and Bulma felt honored to be there. As she was greeted by some of the guests, she pinched Vegeta and told him he better be sociable of else. Bulma said her polite hellos to rich person after rich person. Finally as they sat down, the hostess clanged her glass and said a short speech about why they were all there. She introduced her daughters, she had twins, and both were Bulmas age. Bulma couldn't help but notice that the girls were more focused on Vegeta than the dinner. As they started eating, the girls slid up the where the grumpy prince and the blue-haired beauty were sitting.

"Hello there," the black haired twin giggled to Vegeta, "I'm Katy."

"And I'm Bridget," the other twin butted in. The sisters were very different looking, although they were twins. Katy was about 5 foot 6 and had long black hair, which was in an elegance up-do. She had tan skin, and was obviously very athletic. The most stunning feature was her gold eyes, which were framed by dark lashes. Her sister was shorter, only about 5 feet 3, and had blonde short hair. Her eyes were big and blue, and her skin was pale. She lack muscle, but was very skinny. Both sisters were considered two of the most beautiful young women, and it didn't hurt that they were filthy rich. Both were dressed provocatively and had heavy make-up on.

Vegeta grunted his hello, but the girls ignored the hint. Bulma fumed, and her face went a little red. Vegeta noticed and with a smirk began complimenting the girls. Bulma turned red and promptly turned her back on the trio.

"So Bulma," Katy asked coyly, "Is 'Geta here your boyfriend?" Both Vegeta and Bulma flinched at the nickname. Bulma decided it was her turn for revenge.

"Well, I guess you could call it that. You see Vegeta here had been trying to get my attention for about a year now. He has gone as far as to give me roses about once a week, even when I was with my ex. I tried to ignore the feelings between us, but soon I couldn't. So Vegeta convinced me to let him escort me here, and I just had to agree. It was sweet of him to go out of his way to let my parents go on a break, so he could come here with me." Bulma smirked at the frozen prince. Bulma continued to list the fake but convincing acts of romance that Vegeta supposedly did for her, as he just fumed. Finally she ended their conversation by pointing out an attractive man sitting on the opposite end of the table, and the girls flocked to him and left her and the red-faced Sayian. Vegeta looked at her with fury, and she couldn't help it, she smirked and stuck her tongue out at him. He stood up and yanked her by the arm to the hostess. To an outsider in would appear that the Price was gently holding her hand, and trying to hide his affection. He informed the hostess that Bulma wasn't feeling well and they would be leaving earlier than planned. Right when they got outside the gates, he heaved Bulma over his shoulder and took to the air, with a the girl spitting and clawing at his back.

* * *

Oh crap, what is the humiliated prince up to?


	7. Bonnie and Clyde

Unaware Attraction

_Chapter 7- Bonnie and Clyde_

**Earlier on Unaware Attraction- Bulma's dad took Bunny out to a hotel, and they decided to stay longer than expected. Bulma's dad was supposed to go to a charity dinner, but instead he sent Bulma, and made Vegeta escort her. Bulma pissed off 'Geta and he rudely took off from the party early with her over his shoulder.**

"Put me down, you terd!" Bulma screamed and raked her fingernails across his back, but the man of steel just tightened his grasp. As they flew across the city, they heard a scream emit from below them.

"Help!" Vegeta heard but just kept on flying.

"You nub, stop and help now!" Bulma screamed in his ear. Vegeta just growled. "If you stop, I will spend all day tomorrow updating the gravity machine," Bulma sighed in defeat. That stopped the cold prince in mid-flight. They suddenly plummeted to the source of the scream.

"Stop it, you jerk, get away from me," a young woman was yelling at a man. "Leave me alone," She sobbed.

"Help her," Bulma whispered urgently. Because of the quick flight, Bulma was now being held by Vegeta bride style. Vegeta, still carrying Bulma, stepped out of the shadows into the lit alley. "Leave her alone, you jerk," Bulma yelled at the man. The man was dressed in slacks and a white collared shirt. He looked like a gentleman, but Bulma knew otherwise.

"Gotcha," Suddenly the woman and the man pulled out guns. Bulma and Vegeta just looked at each other. "Now you, put down the girl, and hand over your money. Where did you even come from?" The damsel in distress said, aiming the gun at Vegeta. Vegeta just looked at then, amused.

"No, no thanks, I'm fine as is," Vegeta said with arrogance.

"Nobody talks to Bonnie and Clyde that way," The man said in a gruff voice. Bulma started laughing.

"You named, yourself, ha-ha," Bulma couldn't stop giggling, "Bonnie, and... and Clyde," she hooted. "Oh my god, how's that for stereotypical?" Vegeta just looked at her.

"I don't understand," he said.

"Never mind, I will tell you later." She said.

"You humans are so odd," Vegeta said, not very nicely.

"Hey you," the woman pointed the gun at Bulma, "Stop laughing and tell me what your friends means when he says, you humans?"

"Him?" Bulma pointed to Vegeta. The woman nodded. "Oh he's an alien, don't listen to him, he's just mad I humiliated him earlier tonight."

"Ok, you crazies, stop talking and hand over the cash," The man said impatiently.

"Vegeta, I forgot my money, do you have any," Bulma said looking up and the prince.

"No silly earthling, why would I need money?" Vegeta asked her, brow furrowed.

"Sorry, we are all out, and you might want to be careful with that gun, they can malfunction easily." Bulma told the stumped criminals.

"Are you two mentally retarded?" The man asked, and then stopped and shook his head. "Well, in that case, I guess we will just have to kill you, you saw our faces."

"I wish I hadn't," Vegeta said, "you two are very gruesome and it sickens me to look at you." The woman decided she had enough and fired a few rounds at the two. Vegeta just shielded Bulma with his arms. He also caught a few bullets. "I think you lost this," Vegeta said as he dropped the handful of smashed bullets. The couple just looked at each other in shock, and Vegeta bonked the man in the head and flew into the air, much to the woman's surprise. Bonnie promptly fainted and Bulma started to giggle. Soon they were home, and thankfully for Bulma, Vegeta had forgotten his anger.

"I'm going to bed," Bulma told Vegeta. He just huffed and stomped up the stairs. Bulma went into her room and turned on her speaker. She started the shower and set out her pajamas on the bathroom counter. A few minutes later she was out. He brushed her hair into a sloppy bun and pulled on the tank and shorts. She turned off the bathroom speakers and the light, and walked into her room. To her surprise Vegeta was sitting on her bed.

"What do you want?" She asked. "I wanted to tell you to stop making a racket and go to bed." He growled. Bulma plopped down on the bed next to him.

"Are you sure you just didn't need an excuse to see me?" Bulma laughed, causing Vegeta to scowl.

"Annoying human," he said as he got up from her bed and closed her door.

"Goodnight Vegeta," she called after him, "Sweet Dreams!"

* * *

Awww! Sorry this ch is so short, but I am having a massive writers block/ migrane!


	8. Even the fearless can be scared

Unaware Attraction

_Chapter 8- Even the fearless can be scared_

smalsa- Thanks

DaniHime86- Thanks, and I am still working on that. And I think Vegeta was in there for a reason too!

xxSassyGirlxx- She always does!

star870- Yeah, thats true!

FireStorm1991- Probably a scowl and the furrowed eyebrows!

* * *

**Vegeta **;) (At about one in the morning)

He loved tormenting that crazy harpy. Not only did her face turn bright red, but she also made a complete fool of herself in front of whoever was unfortunately present. When he first saw her, he knew she was beautiful, but the façade was ruined when she opened her fat mouth. He loved getting a rise out of her. She almost made his stay on this mud-ball worth it, and the food was a bonus. Back on Planet Vegeta if he found a woman like that she would immediately become his mate, but that witch wasn't worthy to be a princess. She thought she was so pretty and so high and mighty (remind you of someone?). So now it was time for her to get what she deserved, and he had the perfect diabolical plan. No filthy human could dare stand before him without cowering, and he would make that fearless air head see the truth.

He slowly crept down the hall, and his Sayian hearing picked up on her even breathing. He lightly grabbed her door knob and opened the door. She has spread over the bed, back in the air, clad her ridiculous get-up. She wore awful and repulsive pink shorts with the small helpless creatures that were referred to as rabbits printed all over them. She had a large white shirt that had her name printed on it and bright blue socks on. Her hair was damp and fastened behind her head in a messy bun. Finally, time for revenge, and he lifted his hand and made a glowing disk.

**That Morning **(Maybe ten or eleven)

A shriek echoed through the house accompanied by screams of despair. Bulma rushed out of her room, screaming Vegetas name.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled at his door. Unaware to her, the mighty prince was cowering in his room, underneath the bed. Forget what he said about being fearless, Vegeta was scared out of his mind. All he could hear was crashing coming from the areas surrounding his room.

"NOW YOU DIE!" Bulma screamed as she hefted the chainsaw over her head. The head of the rotating blade crashed through Vegetas wall, and was moved to form a large arch. The wall fell forward and standing in the light, the silhouette of a killer was seen. Vegeta had to clamp his hands over his mouth to prevent himself from screaming out in terror, pure terror.

* * *

**wOw, someone guessed the thing that Vegeta did! Congrats FireStorm1991 and I change the genre to humor and romance, cause thats kinda what this is. I am going to start dedicating these chapter too, so don't froget to RandR. Also, any ideas for one shots or even chapter storys will be accepted and I will write them as long as they aren't really dirty (cause I am kinda young)! For my other storys, the next ch of Linked will be out be the 23th, and Free to Love, will be out by the 24th. Love you!(LOL NO HOMO)**


	9. Sayian Brought to his Knees

**This chapter is dedicated to FireStorm1991, who guessed the plot first, and the next chapter will be dedicated to the second victor, xxSassyGirlxx. So this has been released early cause someone guessed it lol.**

* * *

**Unaware Attraction **

_Chapter9- Sayian Brought to his Knees_

Cowering under the bed was definitely not his idea of the perfect plan. He saw the chainsaw welder's ankles come closer and closer. If it hadn't been for his willpower, he probably would have peed himself. Suddenly the ankles disappeared and the bed lowered until it was touching Vegetas back. Crap, crap, crap, he thought. She must know, and with that thought the dreaded tip of the chainsaw rammed through the mattress and landed right next to Vegetas head. He would have never admitted this, but he screamed like a frightened seven year old girl. Bulma, targeting the sound of the girlish scream, pinpointed the freaked out man and promptly shot him about seven times with the tranquilizer gun as he shot out from underneath the bed.

Vegeta's head pounded as he woke up. He looked down and saw he was duct-taped to a wall. He raised his eyes, and beheld a pixie-cut haired woman staring at him with fury. In her right hand she held a pile of long blue hairs. In her left hand she held a pair of shearing scissors. She looked at him with pure rage, evil rage, in her blue eyes. She slowly walked toward him, he could sense her anger.

"Vegeta, do you know what this is?" She said, calmly, but with undisguised fury radiating through her voice. She shoved the wad of silky hair in his face. He couldn't speak for fear of screaming in horror, so he merely nodded. "Do you know what these are?" She held up the shearing scissors to his face. He flinched but nodded. "Since you thought it would be funny to give me a haircut, I will return the favor," She laughed with craziness in her eyes.

**Ten minutes and half of Vegeta's head later**

"Please, no more, I am so sorry, just stop," She just grinned and snipped off more of the black hairs. "Wom… Bulma, please, I will do whatever you say if you just stop it," She just snipped some more.

"Ta-da," She said with evilness radiating from her face, and she held up a mirror to his tear stricken face. He screamed as he beheld a short, spikey haired man looking back at him. "I think you look cute," She said, and once again tranquilized him.

**Later**

Vegeta woke up in his bed. Thank god it was just a dream, he though. He stretched and rose out of the bed, but as he passed the mirror, he froze and grabbed his head. His hair, beautiful hair, was now short! She would die, she would pay. He stormed down the hall and grabbed her door knob, and was instantly shocked (literally). He turned around and saw the short haired Bulma looked at him with a smirk.

"Do you like my new security system? It has enough power to hurt even you," she said to the shocked (again, literally) prince. He growled, and Bulma found herself tumbling down the hall, and then the stairs, being tackled by a pissed off man. Vegeta threw Bulma off him, and stood up.

"Now you die," He said and raised his fist. He formed a Ki ball but instead of showing fear, bulma just flashed him her oddly sharp teeth.

"I don't think so," She said and she pressed a button on her watch, and Vegeta once again was shocked. What the heck, he thought. "Do you like your new bracelet?" She asked him, with a threating tone. He looked down and saw an odd mechanical bracelet surrounding his wrist. He tried pulling it off, but it wouldn't bulge. He shot a Ki blast at it but nothing happened. Bulma smiled an awful, creepy, nightmarish smile. "It is indestructible," she told him, "I call it the monkey-collar."

* * *

**LOL nx chapter will be out soon, prob 2morrow!**


	10. That's a shocker

**This chapter is dedicated to the other perosn who guessed what Vegeta did! xxSassyGirlxx!**

* * *

**Unaware Attraction**

_Chapter 10- That's a shocker_

"YOU PUT A COLLAR ON ME," Vegeta yelled at her with undisguised fury in his voice.

"Honestly, it is more like a bracelet," Bulma told him, "Ki proof, water proof, monkey proof, and practically indestructible. You are nicer to me, and I may consider taking it off." She smirked. Vegeta growled.

"How bout I kill you," Vegeta said and lunged for her. Bulma shook her head and pressed the watch. Vegeta was shocked immediately. "Owww, you baka, what was that for?" He said as he dropped to the floor writhing in pain.

"You were trying to strangle me," She said, "That kind of behavior won't be tolerated or persuade me take that off," she gave an arrogance smirk at him and walked off to the kitchen. "I am making breakfast, do you want some?"

"Yes, woman, make me some." He said, and Bulma again gave him a light electrocution. "What was that for?" He yelled.

"Say please," Bulma said.

"No way, are you nuts, there is no way I will ever, ever, ever say that."

**Two minutes and 30 shocks later**

"Say it more convincible!" Bulma yelled at the prince who was on his knees in front of her.

"Please, please make me some breakfast, woman," Vegeta growled.

"Ok, handsome, when you are polite like that you get what you want." Bulma said and sped off to the kitchen. Vegeta growled some words that would be improper to write under his breath and got up, painfully.

"Woman thinks that these shocks are making me weaker," he said to himself, "But eventually, I will gain enough power from being hurt to break off this thing, and then she will die!" He gave a crackling evil laugh, but hurried off to the kitchen when Bulma said breakfast was ready.

**Bulma**

Bulma was more than proud with her newest creation. She now had the arrogant prince under her thumb. This is going to be the best day ever, she thought. Bulma knew eventually he would be strong enough to break off the bracelet, but not for a while. She looked at the sullen prince scarfing food across the table.

"Vegeta, what are you doing today?" She asked him.

"I am waiting for you to update my GR, like you said you would." He told her. Shit, she thought he forgot. Luckily for her, she didn't have the necessary parts yet.

"As much as I would love to, I just realized the parts are still in the mail, so you will have to wait to use the GR until, about two days from now!" She told him cheerfully. He dropped the fork and stared at her.

"What? What do you mean two more days?" He yelled.

"The parts have to be shipped from far away, but don't worry; you can take me to the mall instead. You definitely need some new clothes." At the word mall, Vegeta instantly perked up. Although it may be considered gay, Vegeta loved the mall. There were so many people to terrorize. He would stand there with the helpers quaking in fear, and last time he was there he made forty-seven humans faint. It was one of the most fun days on this mud-ball. Bulma suddenly realized that it wasn't a good idea. Last time they went, Vegeta had flown into the middle of the mall, on top of the fountain, and had made all the bystanders bow down to him. It was awful, and he had proclaimed himself prince Vegeta, while Bulma was trying to act like she didn't know him.

* * *

**I know it is short, but eventually I will combine some of the chapters, just warning you. So for example chapter 8,9, and 10 will become one. But not for a awhile. Also, any ideas for one shots or even chapter storys will be accepted and I will write them as long as they aren't really dirty (cause I am kinda young)! For my other storys, the next ch of Linked will be out after summer and I will be deleatign and reposting Free to Love after summer too.**


End file.
